The Hawk and his Eagle
by SandieBrody
Summary: Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out!
1. Avengers Assemble

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out!**

_In he middle of the Manhattan Attack... _

_Shots were firing from the lasers of the Chitauri, they were everywhere, bullets, lightning, shields and a hammer were being thrown in return. _

_On a building in the middle of all the action, arrows flashed from it, taking down many Chitauri at once._

_Hawkeye was standing on the edge of the roof surveying the battle going on, on the ground, he had a perfect view. _

_His focus was all on the fighting, which Chitauri was his next target? Shall he hit some Chitauri on those flying thingy or shall he hit the ones on the ground and help Black Widow and Captain America?_

_His perfect eyesight allowed him to see the weaknesses of any of his enemies..._

_He could hear everything that was going on from the roar of the Levithians to the gunfire from the S.W.A.T team but then came the sound of lots of Chitauri..._

_Behind him..._

_Next to him..._

_They were everywhere and they were after him now!_

_ He needed someone to watch his back..._

_"EAGLEYE!" He shouted._

_Flames erupted up the side of the building, a women appeared next to him wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, her hair, lips, nails, necklace, eyes and boot studs were the color of fire! _

_She whipped round and fire blasted from the palm of her hands and hit all the oncoming Chitauri, "What, you can't handle two things at once... Oh I remember you're a kick ass assassin and you can't multi-task. __Just concentrate on the ground Chitauri, I'll back you up!__" She retorted sarcastically. Helping the best she could..._

___But there were too many..._

___They were both over powered..._

___So many Chitauri..._

___"Go, Eagleye you need to hide, I'll find you later I'm going move as I'm too exposed here!" Hawkeye shouting over his shoulder, after a Chitauri had sneaked past her and slashed Hawkeye's arm._

___"I'll go to my safe house you know where, you need to move quickly!" Eagleye explained. She speedily put her hands on the concrete edge and flipped over the roof edge and disappeared in a burst of flames._

___'She's good' Thought Hawkeye, he grabbed one of his last arrows and switched it to a grappling hook, he then leaped over the edge after Eagleye..._

___He flew for a moment before firing his arrow and flying in to an empty room... he was covered in shards of glass and was definitely going to bruise. He looked towards the window he had just smashed through and wondered if Eagleye had hidden somewhere safe..._

___If the other Avenger found out who Eagleye was, who knows what they would think, The Worlds Greatest Marksmen has befriended a mutant not a superhero like him, a freak of nature... Hawkeye mind filled with worst possible scenarios..._

___He decided to find Loki as he remember seeing him being beaten up by the Hulk, as he wandered over towards STARK Tower he thought himself lucky that his eyesight was perfect!_

___When he finally reached the room most destroyed in the Tower he looked out the broken window and saw all the Chitauri dead! He __smiled and grabbed an arrow and loaded it on his bow. He crept into the damaged room and surveyed it, it was a mess 'Stark has got his work cut out for him!' Clint wondered. _

_He sat on the floor and was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly, "Hey, Clint wake up" Came a soft voice, Natasha no doubt, he stood up and turned around with his arrow already loaded in his bow and aimed it at Loki, "__ If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said when he had turned around._

_Later On the Avengers were disassembling with Thor and Loki returning to Asgard, the others had been told by Tony that if any of them wanted to stay in the newly christened Avengers Tower they could..._

One Year Later:

It was soon the anniversary of the Manhattan attack and with most of the Avengers now living in their Tower dedicated to the Avengers, by Tony.

They all had their own personal rooms, decorated however they liked, Tony and Peppers room was red and gold with a Persian rug and a beautiful balcony.

Steve's room was blue with white stars covering the wall and ceiling his room was quite simple but he had many books in shelves and cupboards.

Bruce's room was a pale green and his room had many flat surfaces covered in science books and harmless chemicals.

Thor only stayed in his room when he was visiting Earth or is he wasn't staying at Jane's house.

Natasha had a two black walls and two white walls, they had wall cabinets full of different knives and guns as she liked to look at them.

Clint's room had the highest ceiling and was the closest to the top of the Tower, his room was painted purple and he had cabinets like Natasha except his were full of different arrows and bows he owned.

Each of them had their own training room adapted to suit the Avenger using them, Tony and Bruce had labs instead of training rooms.

Steve had his gym with punch bags and weights.

Thor used the lightning to power himself up so he had insisted Tony he could without one.

Natasha had a firing range and black wooden figures to practice her knife throwing with.

Tony had made Clint different so he could practice from buildings and other high vantage points, he also had normal archery targets and moving targets.

The Avengers were happy living together and they got on very well...

But unknown to all of them but one, someone was living with them in secret...

After much begging and bargaining to J.A.R.V.I.S, Clint had finally gotten the Al to not tell anyone else about her living in his room while he slept in the living room on the couch.

She had become used to sneaking around and climbing in the vents (a trick she had learnt from Clint). But one thing she had always on her mind, when Clint had first met her he told her the Avengers who were Superhero that they might like a Mutant like her.

What would happen if the Avenger found her out... What if she slipped up one day?

The one year anniversary of the Manhattan attack was coming up and all the Avengers were bound to start asking questions about the mysterious girl who helped Clint?

**WOW! What a story, I wish I owned the Avengers but of course I don't I only own Eagleye/Elementary. I have nothing else to say except I hope you enjoy it and next update should be soon! **

**Plxs R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Do you Trust me yet?

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary **

_One year ago, the whole of Manhattan was attacked..._

One year later, the anniversary celebrating this attack was away. In Avengers Tower the Avengers were busy getting everything ready, Tony was online shopping at ASDA, Natasha and Steve were out shopping at TESCO and Thor went home to get some food from Asgard for everyone to try. Clint was in his room talking to Elementary and trying to make her see sense, "You need to stay here, you know what to do, there not ready to know you yet!" He hastily explained heading for the door.

"But I want to see them and at least talk to them!" She quickly returned almost hissing at him.

"Not yet, soon!" he finished before exiting his room. "J.A.R.V.I.S make sure this door is locked!" He shouted to the AI but that couldn't stop Elementary as she was a master of escaping.

Clint walked into the living room and was surprised to see how fast everyone had prepared everything. It was getting dark so the Avengers all sat in a circle and began reliving their memories of what had happened the year before.

"I remember when Thor and the Hulk took down that Leviathan and smashed Thor, it was so funny!" Giggled Bruce.

"Hey, do you remember that Chitauri that tripped over his feet it was like OMG! Laughed Tony.

"I know, Ha Ha Ha! Laughed Natasha.

"Hey, hey Clint how, how did you erm mange, on the, the erm roof?" Steve helplessly laughed.

All eyes were on Clint, 'Great they had only just started on they had asked him the hard question', "Well?" Natasha asked.

They all stared for many moment before Clint stood up and slowly turned around and quickly legged it out of there as fast as his little assassin legs would take him.

He literately jumped into his room and yelled for Elementary, she was on his rug looking at the ceiling, "Your back quicker than I hoped!" She mournfully said.

"NO, you don't understand they found out, they're sending in S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they'll lock you up!" He explained quickly looking behind him, he could heard running feet and hushed voices.

Clint pulled out his tablet and pressed a button, his bow appeared from the ceiling and he caught it in one hand, his arrows followed and they slotted on his back, 'Great going J.A.R.V.I.S' he thought.

He grabbed Eagleye and pulled her too his side, he raised his bow and loaded with an arrow, and hen pointed it towards the door.

Eagleye's hair turned sea blue and she raised her hands, they slowly moved backwards towards the glass, sliding doors.

BANG The door swung opened and about ten S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran in with tranquilizers filled with sleep serum strong enough to knock out the Hulk. "Hawkeye, Eagleye drop your weapons!" Shouted one of them.

"No way she not dangerous, she helped me!" Hawkeye shouted back before flipping backwards and landing on his knees while shooting three agents.

Elementary turned around firing powerful water bullets at them. Hawkeye ran for cover and Eagleye followed, "There just going to keep attacking us!" She shouted over the gun fires.

"Keep at it, I will make them understand" He shouted back and stood up to take another shot.

But what he hadn't realized was one agent had snuck past him and shot him in the hip, Hawkeye pulled the small needle out and cry, "Damn! Before collapsing with a THUMP.

Eagleye slowly crept out of her hiding place and raised her arms signalling give up, three agents surrounded her and slapped on thick metal cuffs, Eagleye swung round and carried on fighting and was eventually tranquilized.

The other Avengers stood watching down the corridor as Clint and Elementary were roughly dragged out, both asleep, Natasha was crying on Bruce's shoulder and even Tony looked upset, Steve looked like he was in shock and Thor looked like he was about the run in and save them.

Both of them were taken on the helicarrier, Clint was lying down and tied down by leather straps, when he awoke the first thing he noticed was it was just like when he awoke after his mind control.

He tried to sit up but he couldn't, this make him pull harder and he eventually snapped the straps.

He jumped up leaped into the air vents, he crawled along until he reached the corridor.

He jumped out and ran along, all he could think about what they were going to do to her.

Alarms started blaring, "The Hawk has escaped, the Hawk has escape!" Came many voices. "Damn!" He shouted and hear noises that sounded like shouting, Clint ran to the door and quickly slammed into it and it swung open, Elementary was chained down with metal chains and cuffs but they were long gone and now silver liquid poured down her wrists as she had melted them off, she looked angry and turned to look at Clint, time slowed down as he hair, eyes, lips and necklace turned bright yellow and she hit him with a powerful lightning bolt, he turned to run but he didn't make it and got hit by the full blast, she hadn't realized who it was until it was too late!

"CLINT!" She screamed and ran over to him!

She stroked his hair and started to weep before shouting for help, she had attacked the only person she trusted...

She was a monster!...

She began to panic, so one was coming, she slid her arms under Clint's and pulled him with all her might, 'He's heavier than he looks!' She drastically thought and carried on...

Natasha was walking along looking for Clint as he had escaped and being compromised he was at risk...

She was lost in her own thought when she noticed someone dragging something up ahead it looked suspicious she sped up...

When she reached them she saws who it was... It was Elementary, dragging Clint's body, "Hey!" Shouted Natasha, she noticed little sparks fluttering off him.

"What have you done, you freak!" She shouted at Eagleye.

She hadn't thought about what she was about to say and hadn't realize she had just angered the mighty Eagleye!

Eagleye dropped Clint and her hair to bright green, green and brown vines grew out of her hands and she held them like a whip, Natasha grabbed her dagger from her hip in one hand and held her gun from the other side of the hip in the other.

They glare at each other for a few minutes before they were about the kill each other when...

"Hey, hey hey you two you are not fighting for me!" Came a squeaky from the ground. Natasha bent down the help Clint stand up, he was alright which shocked Natasha. "Hey I'm not dead!" He carried on. "Aw I missed you!" She squealed.

"Wait!" He stopped her and took a step back. "You were going to fight her and kill her, weren't you!" he growled back.

He pulled out Black Widow's dagger he had just pick-pocketed from her. Black Widow was surely shocked on how he had taken it from her but she still had her gun.

Hawkeye came at her and pinned her against the wall, "Your with them and are going to destroy her life, you know nothing of her noth..." He couldn't finish as she bite him on arm and pushed him away, Black Widow slid on her knees and spun around and shot him in his shoulder!

BANG!

She hit him and made sure it wasn't lethal, she then jumped on his back while he was on his knees and gently pulled her arm around his neck and eventually he stopped struggling.

Black Widow looked up at Eagleye, her face was pure shock, "I had to help him, he was only trying to protect you, I understand!" She calmly said before holding her hand out for Elementary to hold, she puts Clint's arm over hers and took him and Eagleye back to the Med room.

She hoped Clint would be able to trust her again...

She hoped Elementary would be able to trust her...

**There has been alot going on in this chapter so I'm going to pause there and carry the action into the next chapter... *Spoiler* There will be a new character who I own, nothing to do with Marvel. Maybe some Clintasha in the next chapter! So carry on following and favoring.**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Who are you?

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs!**

Four days later…

Clint was sitting up on the bed in the Medical Bay on the helicarrier, his arm in a sling he wasn't too happy that Natasha had shattered his shoulder bone he wasn't allowed to use his arm for three weeks and couldn't fire his bow and arrow for four.

He had a boyish grin on his face, "If you're thinking of escaping, don't bother this room is in lock down, Hawk-Escape proof." Natasha grinned back sarcastically without looking up from the book she was reading, she enjoying her chocolate milkshake.

"Wasn't thinking about that anyway" He profoundly replied.

Elementary walked in that point, "You've just been released into our care…" Elementary started explaining, but before she finished a gust of wind whipped past her and Clint was gone.

"Well, that was fast" Elementary confusedly explained turning her head around.

"You'll get used to it." Natasha replied following, the quick Clint out of the room, while closing her book.

They caught up with Clint and were leaving when…

"Elementrio, ELEMENTRIO!" Came a desperate voice behind them and all three of them turned around to see who it was?

"Jet?" Elementary asked.

"Elementrio I need your help!" Jet asked desperately.

"Jet I thought you were with your team in San Francisco?" Elementary questioned.

"I was but then they were killed, yesterday!" She sadly replied. "Now I'm the last one of my training." Jet explained.

"Wait, Wait, Wait what do you mean 'the last of your training'?" Natasha asked.

"Jet was trained to use Shadow Fighting; she can manipulate the air around to make her faster, she was trained too not fight superhero but to fight like them! She is now the last one of ten specially picked agents." Elementary explained.

"I need somewhere to stay, if that is ok with you?" Jet sweetly asked.

"I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind." Natasha unsurely answered.

Avengers Tower:

"Welcome back Clint!" Pepper yelled while running in high heels.

"Argh!" He yelped while flying in the air and landing on the floor.

"Oops I'm sorry Clint." She apologized.

Everyone laughed and Natasha bent down to help him up.

"So Spidey who your new friends?" Tony asked when he had stop laughing.

"Oh sorry this is Elementary, Clint's friend and this is Jet a member of S.H.I.E.L.D s Shadow project." Natasha explained while introducing them to the rest of the Avengers.

"I've heard about that, ten S.H.I.E.L.D agents were trained to fight like superheroes!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yea something like that!" Jet giggled.

"So Tony can she stay her for a while." Natasha pleaded.

*Sighs* "J.A.R.V.I.S prep the guest room for Eagleye and Jet." Tony replied.

"Hey, my name is Elementary when I'm not in the field!" Elementary Snapped back.

"So why does Jet call you Elementrio?" Clint asked.

The Avengers had made themselves comfy in the living room.

"That's because it's my real name." She replied.

"WHAT I thought it was just Elementary what is your full name?" Clint asked.

"My full name is Elementrio Rexxs. What about you tell me all about yourselves?" Elementary replied.

"Basically all you need to know is we have a Billionaire, Gameboy and Philanthropist, a Demigod, a Super Solider, a man with breath-taking anger management and a couple of master assassins." Came a voice behind them all.

It was Nick Fury, "How do you sneak up onto us like that!" Tony said shocked.

"You don't need to know that… but what you do need to know is someone is attacking downtown!" Nick profoundly explained.

"How did I not get to know first?" Tony moaned.

"You didn't need to know! I want Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Eagleye and Jet on this, Bruce your on technical back-up and Steve stay close we might need you!" He ordered.

Nobody moved…

"NOW!" Barked Nick and suddenly everybody was flying about suiting up for the latest threat…

Downtown Manhattan:

Cars were flying…

Buildings were being destroyed…

People were screaming….

Fire erupted…

Water flowed…

A Roar was sounded…

The Avengers arrived by aircraft…

They landed…

They stepped out of the aircraft…

They were not ready for what sight was going to meet them…

Eagleye heart stopped pounding…,

So did the other Avengers but they didn't recognize who it was…

'No way!" Thought Eagleye.

It was...

It was T-Rexxs

)(

)(

)(

)(

It was her brother…

**OK just a quicky, this is basically just a get-to-know my characters! If your unsure of anything (JojotheObsessedFish) then please don't hesitate to PM me! Thank you my followers and reviewers it keeps me writing! Just to clarify Elementary's code-name is Eagleye, e.g Clint Barton is Hawkeye. Jet is specially trained and highly skilled! T-Rexxs is coming in the next chapter.**


	4. They want you!

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs!**

A bloody great dinosaur was tearing through Manhattan!

Fury gathered everyone into a circle...

"Right… Iron Man find its weakness, we need to take it down! Black Widow help the people trapped in the buildings use force if you have to! Eagleye attract its attention by any means necessary and Jet stay with Hawkeye and keep a general eye on things!" Fury ordered.

Iron Man flew off followed by Eagleye who left in a flurry of turquoise (Her hair, lips, eyes, nails and necklace change to turquoise when she is using her air power), Black Widow kept low while dodging falling debris and Jet stayed with Hawkeye on the aircraft, loaded with guns for safety.

When Eagleye saw T-Rexxs close for the first time, she hadn't realized he had got so strong.

She hadn't seen her brother in years; he was a shapeshifter who could morph his body into many mythical creatures.

T-Rexxs had gone rogue and for some reason never told her why?

Something must have made him tick as he was extremely angry!

She got as close as she could without him recognizing her…

Eagleye then noticed a small, red laser dot on T-Rexxs shoulder.

So that what probably the reason T-Rexxs was mad?

She followed the beam of the laser and saw a sniper in a building to her left.

"Iron Man, building on my 9 o'clock, sniper!" She called down on the comms.

"Gotcha." He replied.

Eagleye made her way down to the ground and met up with Black Widow who had evacuated everyone out of the buildings, Hawkeye and Jet.

"Black Widow I need you to fire some bullets near the dino's head when I signal." Eagleye explained.

Eagleye turned,"Jet I need your speed to also distract him." She carried on.

"Wait!" Black Widow asked while Eagleye stepped of the aircraft, "How do you know it's a he?"

Eagleye had disappeared at this point and replied, "Because he's my brother!"

Jet gasped and they both followed, in shock…

)(

)(

)(

)(

)(

)(

)(  
Clint at this point was very bored. He was supposed to be watching Eagleye and Jet but they were god-knows-where.

He couldn't fight 'Thank you very much Natasha' he sarcastically thought.

He sighed *Sigh*

His arm hurt…

Eagleye had a plan…

She had an idea but if it went wrong, she had back-up…

"T-Rexxs, listen to me! We can talk, just calm down!" She shouted over the bangs and crashes of T-Rexxs.

The huge dinosaur looked at Eagleye with his diamond eyes (His eyes are the only thing that doesn't change when he shapeshifts) and gave a long roar of pain, it must have been the bullet lodged in his shoulder…

Eagleye decided it was probably best if they went to Plan B and gave the signal…

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Three bullets nearly missed T-Rexxs head and he turned to glare at Black Widow…

SWISH!

Jet used her speed to go under the dinosaurs legs; his eyes followed her and Eagleye's hair changed to green as she sent two long vines which neatly wrapped around his tail and she yanked with all her might!

He went over and landed with a loud THUMP and the ground was shaken.

T-Rexxs was upset and distressed and started to get up again, only for Eagleye to tie his legs up…

He was even madder and snapped the vines hold his legs and began charging straight for her…

His diamond eyes glistening in the sun…

His pearly white teeth reflecting…

His scaly skin made him look threatening…

He came closer and closer and…

SHUSH… PING

A well-aimed arrow flew through air and hit T-Rexxs in his torso…

Shimmering light swirled around the great dinosaur as he slowly shrunk back to a human sized, losing all of his injuries…

Clint came over, he had hooked his bow on a metal pole stick up from the ground in all the debris and pulled his string back with his good fingers and somehow hit the dinosaur were he had aimed!

Eagleye cautiously walked over to T-Rexxs and helped him up, "You alright bro?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry for all the destruction but I had to or else they would kill me!" He replied out of breath…

"Who, who would have killed you?" Eagleye ask shaking him.

"The… the Russians they told me to give you a message… If you don't give the Widow up they'll come for the Jet!" He said sadly.

The Russians wanted Natasha, Clint was furious…

"I am not giving her up for the Russians, no-way!" Clint shouted.

Tony arrived without his suit on, "Katniss is right we are not giving the Russians what they want we'll protect her"

They forgot one thing… If they were not going to give Natasha up… What'll become of Jet and will her past be revealed…

**This is definitely one weird story, anyways I'm enjoying writing it very much except for one things... NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS and plus I need idea to keep me going...**

**BTW when ever there is a fight scene or anyone is in the field, I like to call them by there code-names so sorry if there was any confusion!**

**If anyone is interested in CLINTASHA then I recommend Lost in my Heart by SandieBrody (ME) and JojotheObsesedFish! Very good story so far!**

**MORE REVIEWS NEEDED!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Jessica Elisabeth Toronto

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many!**

"We are not giving Tasha up!" Shouted Clint in Avengers Tower.

All of them including T-Rexxs were in the living room...

"Clint's right if these Russian come for Jet we can find out who these people are!" Natasha explained.

"But why do they want Jet if we don't give Tasha up?" Steve asked.

Seven pairs of eyes wandered over to Jet and she sighed, " I was in San Francisco trying to unmask Russian spies... My team, we were ambushed... It was a strong attack because obviously our training is special! Unfortunately the rest of my team were killed..." Jet explained.

Everyone sat, blinking touched by the story...

"Did you actually unmask any spies?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, three, S.H.I.E.L.D have them!" Jet said.

"Well we'll have to wait until they strike as we are not giving up anyone!" Clint profoundly exclaimed.

He left and headed towards his room...

Clint was lost in own thought while walking down the corridor...

He could hear his foot-steps...

Tip-Tap... Tip-Tap... Tip-Tap... Tip-Tap

Tip-Tip-Tap-Tap... Tip-Tip-Tap-Tap

Clint carried on walking knowing someone was behind... Natasha maybe?

CLICK...

Definitely not Natasha...

Clint turned as quickly he could jumped into the air, grabbed the edge of the vent above him with his good arm and kicked his legs behind him, towards the person behind him...

The person wasn't expecting this and yelped back in shock...

Clint reached his arm behind him to grab his bow except he wasn't quick enough and his attacker lunged at him pushing his elbow back and missing his bow...

Clint pushed with his legs hard enough to flip him and his attacker over...

They both laid sprawled out on floor out of breath...

Clint picked himself up and winced as his shattered bone hurt, he turned to look at his attacker...

He pulled off her mask and long flowing blonde locks burst out...

Clint was stunned his attacker was a female, he never would have guessed...

CLICK...

Clint around and BUZZ...

A surged of electricity ran through him...

"EAGLEYE!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Clint laid twitching on the floor for many moments before...

Water burst over his head...

Eagleye stood at end of the corridor with Jet...

Clint stood up but was grabbed behind by the women and a gun was placed next to his head...

"I want Jet behind now or the Hawk get's it!" She hissed.

BANG!

Clint's attacker fell to the ground in agony... She had been shot in the arm by Natasha who had snuck up behind them...

LATER ON IN AN INTERROGATION ROOM IN S.H.I.E.L.D:

The attacker was bandaged up and both of them were put in different rooms...

Clint and Elementary interrogated the shot attacker, "Why do you want Jet?" She asked.

"She's the last agent of her level of training, hell you don't even know her real name!" Taunted the attacker.

"Why did you threaten us with the Spider?" Clint asked.

"We have contacts and more missions we have successful, the more we get paid!" The attacker explained not even looking at the Avenger in front of her.

"Who do you work for!" Clint asked again standing up and getting closer toward the attacker.

"You don't need to know!"Came the reply.

"What do you know about Jet?" Elementary asked.

"She has been in S.H.I.E.L.D for nearly all her life, she was hand-picked from a group of 10 exceptionally skilled agents and is trained not to fight superheros but to fight like them, be as strong as them without needing superpowers or chemicals!" The attacker calming explained.

"Then how comes she can manipulate the air?" Elementary questioned.

"She had a unique trainer!" The attacker laughed.

"Thank you for your co-operation!" Clint asked nicely.

Natasha and Jet interrogated the other attacker, "How did you get into the Tower?" Natasha questioned.

"We are like shadows, we move silently and make no noise!" The other attacker calmly explained again not looking at Natasha or Jet.

"Why are you after me?" Jet asked.

"First there was 10, then there was 6 now there is 1, YOU! Camilla A.K.A Shadow, Jacob A.K.A Twister, Alec A.K.A FutureSight, Greg A.K.A NightThief, Lara A.K.A BrightLight AND YOU! JET" The other attacker slowly explained.

"Wh-What is my real name!" Jet quivered at the thought.

Natasha looked shocked, "Jet that could ruin your life!"

"But I've always wanted to know, S.H.I.E.L.D never told me!" Jet snapped back suddenly at Natasha and turned to look at the other attacker.

"You want to know?" The other attacker tauntingly asked.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fine, I mean really a name is a name, isn't it Jessica, that's right your name is Jessica, Jessica Elisabeth Toronto and now I've explained that all to you I WANT TO GO!" The other attacker screamed.

"Thank you for your co-operation!" Natasha asked nicely.

Both Natasha, Clint, Elementary and Jet walked out of their interrogation rooms at the same time and...

"SHE SAID... S.H.I.E.L.D... SUPERPOWERS... ELISABETH...!" They all started to shout.

"ENOUGH!" Jet shouted and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We can discus this later but now we need to tell S.H.I.E.L.D and the rest of the Avengers." Jet exclaimed...

**So yea, this story is becoming harder and harder to do so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear! (I would prefer if they were about Jet, Elementary or Clint and maybe T-Rexxs) I am going to base the next chapter on T-Rexxs and you get to know his real name and other stuff as well as some history, I think!**

**Thankyou for my followers and favourities!**

**PLXS Review I would love to hear your ideas!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Thomas Rexxs

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

******Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many!**

It was late...

The stars were shinning bright...

The moon was full...

Clint sat as close as he could to the top of the tower...

His bow laid next to him as he looked up at the moon and stars...

He could hear the wind whistling past his ears...

Tip-Tap Tip-Tap

T-Rexxs appeared next to Clint and sat down next to him...

"It's beautiful up here, how often do you come here?" T-Rexxs asked.

"I know that's why I come, it helps to clear my head." Clint replied still staring at the stars. "So... Elementary is your sister?"

"Yea, she is but I haven't seen her for a while, ever since..."

Clint turned his head to look at T-Rexxs confused, "Ever since when?"

T-Rexxs sighed and carried on explaining, "Well you see Elementrio was only young when I... I accidentally killed my parents, I shape-shifted but couldn't really control it, I couldn't attack Elementrio so I sent her somewhere safe."

"Oh!" Clint said shocked and looked down to the very long way down to the streets below.

"But don't tell her as I could break her heart!" T-Rexxs sorrowfully replied before getting up and leaving.

Clint laid down and closed his eyes feeling quite tired...

He reached his good arm out and held onto his bow...

He didn't know how long he had been asleep before...

The feeling of weightlessness and the wind whipping his face...

Clint opened his eyes and saw the street coming closer and whipped his body over and realized his was flying...

"Дерьмо!"He shouted.

He had about 10 seconds before he would be killed...

Clint clinged onto his bow using his teeth while he tried numerous time to grabbed an arrow with his non-inquired...

Luckily he had his specialized quiver on and switched it to a grappling claw and fired it...

YANK!

"Черт возьми!" His arm burned which must mean it was dislocated, now he had one shattered arm and now a dislocated arm...

" Помощь, Наташа, никто?" But the wind was too strong and Clint began to feel really cold, the claw in which he was hanging from was slowly coming out of the wall.

So now he had roughly 3 seconds before he was about the start falling again and his arm was very sore.

3, 2, 1...

**So I thought this would be a great place to stop. So, tell me what you think!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	7. I Believe I can fly!

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go!**

_)(_

_I used to think that I could not go on_  
_And life was nothing but an awful song_  
_But now I know the meaning of true love_  
_I'm leaning on the Everlasting Arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down_  
_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_  
_There are miracles in life I must achieve_  
_But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly _  
_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings (I can fly)_  
_I can fly (I can fly)_  
_I can fly (I can fly)_  
_I can fly, (I can fly) hey_  
_If I just spread my wings (I can fly)_  
_I can fly (I can fly) (I can fly) (I can fly)_  
_Whoo (I can fly)_

_)(_

Technically Clint was about to fall but this was the song that was going through his mind as his last three second of life whizzed past...

Clint was waiting for the blackness to become permanent...

He ever so slowly opened his eyes...

How comes he was still alive...

He looked up and noticed a wisp of grass green hair flying about in the strong winds...

'Elementary' Clint thought.

A high-pitched screech echoed and Clint looked around...

A medium sized Pteranodon flew off the top of the tower and swooped downward and began hoovering next to him...

"You called!" Natasha shouted on the Pteranodon, she was sitting on it's back and lent forwards with her hand stretched out...

Clint raised his shattered arm up as high as he could and for a few seconds they held onto each other when...

"CLIIIIIINNNNNNNNTTTTTTT!" Natasha screamed as he suddenly let go of her...

Natasha jumped off T-Rexxs without thinking and straightened out to dive faster...

When T-Rexxs realized what Natasha had done he flapped his huge wings as fast as he could he hoped he was underneath them...

'THUMP!" He felt two people land on his back and he flew upwards.

He rolled them off his back when he landed.

As soon as they had landed Natasha felt for Clint's pulse...

It was weak, but he was strong, he was a fighter...

*POP* She sorted his shoulder out and help Jet take him inside.

T-Rexxs swiftly changed and signaled Elementary to wait.

"I think it's time I came clean" T-Rexxs sorrowfully exclaimed turning to look her in the eyes.

"I know your not my brother... biologically but what I don't know is how? Elementary asked looking at T-Rexxs.

"You just appeared in our lives... That all you need to know!" T-Rexxs murmured before entering back into the tower.

Elementary sighed before following him.

)(

Clint was fine, his dislocated shoulder healed within the hour...

Natasha found him in his training room with a gun in his hand and trying to shoot the target in front of him.

She came up behind him and made sure she was loud as so not to startle him.

He fired a shot but missed the red center.

"I thought the Hawk never missed?" She purred in a slightly mocking way.

"I'm not at my best with a gun." He replied without looking.

"Your grieving, I can tell!" Natasha mocked.

Clint then fired three more shots but still missed the center, "I'm not grieving, it's... actually don't know..."

"First sign of grieving, Denial you can't face the fact you can't shoot your arrows for another couple of weeks." Natasha smirked and quickly pulled out her gun from her holster and fired three shots all hitting the red middle target. (But randomly, not bang on in the center)

Clint turned around, "I think I've practiced enough with my gun." Natasha began to turn to leave when Clint lifted his good arm and pulled an arrow out of his quiver, which Natasha hadn't noticed, and threw it at the target and he promptly left.

Natasha turned around and gasped when she saw the arrow had hit exactly in the middle of the red target...

)(

**So I have decided to leave it there for now! If anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them! Thankyou to everyone who has read this and enjoy it!**

**PLXS carry on reviewing!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	8. Save Clintasha!

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go!**

Couple of weeks later:

The Avengers were on a road trip out to a nice picnic area somewhere near Manhattan (Tony's idea!)

The car pulled up to the entrance of a nice forest/lake area and some of the Avengers piled out.

Tony, who had driven, went round to the boot of the car and lugged out his suitcase of one of his suits (You never know when evil will strike!) and Pepper, who sat in the passenger's seat, followed him with her lightly packed handbag and a huge flowery hat. (It was hot!)

Steve jumped out from the back seats of the car and stretched with a yawn, it was tiring listening to Tony for over two hours!

Thor and Bruce both hopped out in deep conversation (No-one dared to intervene between a Demi-God and a Hulk)

The second car who had followed the first pulled up behind and Clint slid out the driver's seat with his sun glasses glistening in the bright sunlight. He was wearing a cool (And I mean temperature cool) outfit but a slim black object could be noticed under his t-shirt.

Natasha jumped out of the passenger's side and sighed deeply before fanning herself with her hands. It had been so hot in that car and Clint refused to turn on the A/C.

Elementary excitedly leaped out of the back seat, it was the first time she had been out with her friends/family. She happily turned round and smelling the fresh air and listened to the peaceful quietness.

Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas also both slid out of the back seat and joined the others as they all crowded into a circle.

"We are going to have a family bonding session, so try to get along and... try not to get lost!" Tony smirked before grabbing Peppers arm and gently tugging her into the dense wooded area.

Natasha playfully pulled at Clint's and they both disappeared into the forest too.

Bruce and Thor never stopped talking and continued as they walked into another area of the trees.

"Hey, Steve I know this..." Jet said while she and Steve went off having a really interesting talk.

That just left Elementary and Thomas who decided they would walk the long route to their meeting point.

All was quite...

"So I wondering...?" Thomas started.

"I know we could never be brother and sister." Elementary quickly explained, Thomas looked inquisitive.

"How?" He said while they were walking down a narrow footpath.

"I know exactly how I was born..." She carried on.

"Do I need to know?" Thomas blurted out, giggling. (Come on! LOL)

"It's nothing like that!" She started to laugh too.

After there fit of laughter Elementary carried on, "Basically I was created when a Volcano erupted and collided with a Tsunami and Tornado over a Forest when an Earthquake hit and a Storm with Lightning struck on an island with Strange Powers." She slowly explained not taking a breath while speaking.

"Oh!" Thomas gasped taking in the news.

"I was somehow transported somewhere safe, to you..." Elementary ended.

BANGSWOOSHARGHBANGBANGPINGBAM!

Elementary and Thomas quickly turned their heads to where the noises came from...

Thomas morphed/shape-shifted into a Pterodactyl and Elementary hair changed from grass-green to sky blue and they both took off into the clear blue sky.

T-Rexxs tried to search for where the noise came from t=but the tree were very thick/dense.

Elementary flew closer to the tops of the trees, she noticed a few bullet being fired and alerted Thomas, they both flew down and landed.

Elementary looked around and saw a load of creepy/scary mutants who were disfigured in gruesome ways...

Thomas looked at who was being attacked...

It was Clint and Natasha...!

**If anyone has any suggestions on what happens next, I'll be glad to hear! I have some ideas which I will add in the next chapter but I need some more! Thank you to everyone who has read it so far...**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	9. What are they?

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go!**

)(

_Elementary looked around and saw a load of creepy/scary mutants who were disfigured in gruesome ways..._

_Thomas looked at who was being attacked..._

_It was Clint and Natasha...!_

)(

Eagleye landed on the ground, switched to aqua hair etc..., and flicked her wrists and fire a few shot at some of the alien/mutants...

"Clint, Tasha are you both O.K?" She asked.

They retreated behind a huge rock in the middle of all the action, Natasha looked to Eagleye and nodded before aiming her gun around the rock and hitting the alien/mutants.

Clint jumped up and threw his arrow at one of the alien/mutant who was coming closer...

T-Rexxs flew down and shape-shifted mid-air and when he landed he did a forwards roll behind a big-ish tree, "Guys, not sure if I can be much of any help?"

Eagleye looked at Hawkeye and Black Widow and shouted back, "Just change into something small and powerful!"

"But..."

"Just do it!"

T-Rexxs thought for a moment and sighed, he morphed into an Ankylosaurus, a medium size dinosaur with huge plates on it back and a heavy tail to swing like a club, with a huge roar he leaped into the mist of all the fighting.

Trees were being snapped and the creepy alien/mutants were everywhere, "Stark! We need your assistance!" Eagleye spoke through her earpiece she kept in her ear.

"I need to locate your position, it will take some time!" He replied.

Eagleye scowled and disconnected...

She carefully scurried over behind the rock, "Natasha how long can you last?"

"Not much longer... It would help if my partner would be a little more of use!" She hissed.

"Don't blame me Tash, it was your fault in the first place!" Clint replied sharply.

Eagleye became annoyed and yelled back through the noise of the alien/mutants, "It was both of your faults, Natasha carry on and make sure your bullets are bulls-eyes, Clint shame you didn't bring your bow so make sure you have _enough _arrows!"

"But I did bring it!" He yelled back.

)(

**The second car who had followed the first pulled up behind and Clint slid out the driver's seat with his sun glasses glistening in the bright sunlight. He was wearing a cool (And I mean temperature cool) outfit _but a slim black object could be noticed under his t-shirt._**

)(

He tugged it out and whipped it to full length...

Clint hadn't used his bow and arrows together for a long and knew he could injured his shoulder again but he had to help...

He looked at Natasha and they both turned around at the same time and began firing their weapons!

Eagleye smiled as she saw how they work together so well, she knew they were perfect partners...

She turned around to find T-Rexxs and saw him knocking some alien/mutants about!

Eagleye ducked and ran towards him, "T-Rexxs, you okay?"

He snorted in agreement and laid down for her to jump on his back!

Now Eagleye could see just how many of the alien/mutants there was, roughly fifty or so give or take a few...

Eagleye threw as many globs of water as she could and many of the disfigured creatures and they fell down... dead, good!

Eagleye smirked and continued...

After about 10 minutes or so most of the creatures were dead...

Eagleye slowed down and eventually got on the Ankylosaurus' back, when...

"ARGHGETOFMEYOUFREAKODNATUREGETOFF!" Shouted a voice behind her.

Elementary whipped around and saw a mob of creatures dragging Clint away from the kicking and screaming Natasha...

Elementary ran towards them followed by T-Rexxs.

Clint wiggled around as much as he could and got his arm free long enough to grab his bow and bludgeon the creatures as best has he could...

Clint stood there for a moment before running over to Natasha and hugging her, he then promptly leaped up into a tree...

A growl came behind them but before anything happened Mjölnir came flying from no-where followed by a few bolts of energy (Tony)

"Excuse me! You a little late!" Elementary sarcastically moaned before dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

"Stark, call the clean up crew and get rid of these... things" Natasha explained leaning on a nearby tree in which Clint was in hanging upside down with his bow in one hand and a bunch of arrows in the other.

"Do I get to keep one?" He replied pleading with puppy dog eyes.

Natasha smirked and Clint dropped down beside her.

"I think we can say we've had enough excitement for one day... let's go home!" Steve huffed and they slowly made there way back their cars!

**So I think I'll finish that chapter there! Hope u enjoy! Any ideas, let me know!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	10. The Hawk is ill! Will he pull through?

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go!**

Everything was back to normal...

Nobody tried to kill them, which was good.

Clint was quite close to Elementary and they had a special connection but obviously he and Natasha still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and when they were a mission Elementary felt alone and bored...

She tried to make conversations with everyone but they were mostly busy.

Thomas spoke a few time to her but he spent some time in Tony's lab as he liked to watch how Thomas shape-shifted.

So Elementary spent most of her time in her room or practicing with her powers.

Bored...

Bored..

Bored.

One week later: 

Clint and Natasha were on their way back from a mission in the middle-east.

They were both being driven back to Manhattan in a jeep that by the naked-eye looked ordinary.

The pair of them were tired...

Hungry...

And most importantly wanting to be back in Avengers Tower.

Not far away from Manhattan and travelling through a sandy and dusty area they were quite excited to be back, their latest mission was hard but when they get back it would be relaxing and refreshing.

Clint looked forward and saw the skyscraper in the distance.

He smiled...

They were going ho... BANG!CRASH!SWOOSH!

The jeep flipped over and everyone inside was upside for many moment before they landed with a thump, upside down!

Something had hit them really hard and for what felt like hours they were dazed and stunned before, "Clint, Clint CLINT!" Natasha shook him as hard as she could, nothing.

It was as if he was dead to the world.

Natasha looked behind her, she struggled to get her seat-belt off and in the end she *Bang*, *Bang* and *Bang* shot it with her gun.

'Thump' She landed on the ceiling of the jeep, hard.

'Argh'

Natasha kicked the window open, 'SMASH!

Wounds in her legs and ankles reopened and began to bleed...

Awkwardly she clambered out and flopped onto the sandy and muddy road.

She took a deep breath and look towards Manhattan, 'Help Me!' She pleaded.

Avengers Tower:

_' Less than 10 minutes ago, passers-by noticed an upturned jeep on the road leading in to Manhattan. It has been confirmed there are two bodies but no more information has come through...'_

The Avengers, minus Clint and Tasha, were sitting in the living room watching this newsflash... They didn't twig, even when they saw the live footage.

"Oh dear!" Tony sadly moaned, before getting up and leaving to start working on something in his lab.

The other avengers all left to do their own thing... except Elementary, something wasn't right...

And she knew it...

Somewhere in Manhattan:

"YeahIknoIcanttalkrightwronganswertryagainawwimsor rymateclintpleasewakeup!" All the noise's were distorted and ran into each other...

Clint slowly opened his eyes... somehow he was upside so he turned his head to look around and everything was pink!

Bright Pink!

Wired... "Aww!" He moaned.

The grip on his thighs increased but before he do anything... the world of unconsciousness called him back... and he was gone, fast asleep

)(

Natasha was hastily walked down the street of Manhattan, people were looking at her funnily as she sped along...

Not surprising as she had Clint slung on her shoulder and boy did he weight a lot... she thought how could his spy/assassin body creep around and not alert anyone

Anyway, she was trying to make her way to the tower or at least somewhere safe...BINGO! Clint had told her about a safe house he goes to when he's in trouble...

Literally a street away

She slid Clint to the ground and pulled her gun out again and fired two shots, *Bang* and *Bang*

Clint who was flopped against the wall turned his weary head to look at her, his vision was so blurry he could hardly tell it was her.

Natasha kicked the door wide open and dragged Clint in, she turned around and yanked the door close and bolted it from the inside.

Out of breath she collapsed against the door and stared at Clint...

What was wrong with him?

**Already got Chapter 11 sorted! Poor Clint! Anyway, hope that if you've read my earlier chapters, you'll kinda know who coming after them! Masked women... Aliens/Mutant... Attack, you get the idea! Thankyou for reading and...**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	11. Crossing Paths

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go! This chapter has a guest character so may only be in this chapter and the next I'm not sure yet! ;)**

"Natasha Romanoff!"

Natasha jumped up into a fight stance and looked into the shadows…

It was Elementary, "You know for an assassin running through the middle of Manhattan with your partner on your shoulder I would say…."

"Save it! You have to help me" Natasha pleaded stumbling toward the figure on the floor.

"It was the Russians, they still want Jet so they sent there alien monsters to get her, by any means necessary!" Elementary blurted out.

"They did something to Clint!" Natasha checked his vital signs, they were getting weaker.

Elementary went over to them, "I can help him but they will come after you!"

Natasha sighed, "I am willing to take that risk"

Elementary moved her hand onto his cheek and concentrated she used her ancient powers to call upon the spirit of the healing goddess!

"Εγώ, η κόρη του Ασκληπιού, επιθυμεί να καλέσει τις δυνάμεις μου για να σώσει αυτόν τον άνθρωπο και να βοηθήσει τους φίλους μου, μια μέρα θα σας επιστρέψει είτε από τη ζωή ή το θάνατο." She hummed in a tune.

The colour returned to Clint and Natasha flung her arms his neck as he woke up, "Tash… Tasha!"

"Feeling better, unfortunately due to your condition I think it may be temporary but soon we can get to S.H.I.E.L.D and they will help you!" Elementary explained.

"Thank you Elementary, I consider you an asset "Natasha said and Elementary smiled, she looked around the room, it was plain and bare.

"Huh, I should have left some stuff in here, it looks boring "Elementary walked around and looked through the blinds covering the window.

"You… lived here?" Natasha crossed her legs next Clint who was getting his strength back by sleeping.

"This is my safe house, Clint told me about and he said I could stay here I guess he told you too"

Natasha thought for a moment, "I think it's just us as the rest of the Avengers would be here… wouldn't they"

Elementary sighed, "They don't know yet"

Natasha's jaw dropped, "But surely it would be on the news?"

"An ordinary jeep with no master assassins in it would really set their alarm bells ringing" Elementary sarcastically looked at Natasha who understood what she meant.

"Yeah, I guess"

*Silence*

"So, are you carrying?" Elementary asked.

Natasha felt around her hips and ankles, "Three guns… and erm, 16 bullets between them" She stood up, "Why?"

"What about Clint?" Elementary avoided the answer.

Natasha had to think, "No, he left his bow and arrows and his rifle in the jeep, I didn't think about bringing them"

"I think he told me that all of his safe houses have a bow and arrow in… let me see if this one has?" Elementary began searching the room, there was a long bag under the floor in the corner of the room so she unzipped it and there was a magnificent black sleek bow with a collection of arrow next to it….

A note, reading '_To my dearest Hawk I give you this gift as a sign of my respect, one day we will meet, until then! XTwisterX_

She flipped it over and it read '_Till death do us part!'_

"Hey, Natasha look at this!" Elementary put the bow and arrows next to Clint's still sleeping body and was about to give Natasha the note before…

)(

)(

)(

*Smash*

The window smashed inwards and glass flew everywhere, "Get down!" Natasha screamed and leapt under the window.

Elementary grabbed Clint and followed, "It must be them"

"Wh-What's go-going on?" Clint suddenly woke up.

*Silence*

Elementary peaked her head over the edge of the window. *Woosh*

A gas canister was flung in but Natasha had somehow known this was going to happen and had dragged Clint and Elementary outside to where….

"Стой! Руки вверх! Мы вы окружены!"

Behind them the canister went of and a thick cloud of smoke drifted out….

By the time the smoke had cleared Elementary, Clint and Natasha were gone!

)(

**End of Chapter 11, bring on Chapter 12...**

**If you don't know who Twister is you may have to read Crossing Paths, written by my dear friend JojotheObsessedFish!**

**If you like this, I recommend I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A**

**Carry on reading The Hawk and his Eagle, I appreciate it lots!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx **


	12. Fin (For now!)

**The Hawk and his Eagle**

**Manhattan Attack! Attack of Loki and the Chitauri Iron Man is everywhere, Thor is with Hulk and Black Widow is with Captain America... Who was with Hawkeye, he was on that roof by himself The secret is revealed and the truth is out! BTW I don't own any of these characters except for Eagleye/Elementary, Jet and T-Rexxs/Thomas Rexxs! PLxs excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar I am trying my best not to make many! Sorry for the long updates I have a few other Fanfic's on the go!**

SH.I.E.L.D Base of Commands in Manhattan:

Nick Fury's office was peaceful until two master assassins and a supernatural assassin burst in, "Fury, their back and there after us!"

Fury looked up, Clint was swaying and Natasha looked paranoid, "Ah-ha, O.K"

Elementary looked shocked, "I'm sorry to say Sir but I know you hate me an all but your two best agents are in danger and all you can say it that!" She tried not to scream but her voice rose.

"I have enough on my plate as it is Rexxs, since you and your brother have arrived it's been nothing but trouble! This group who are coming after Jet or Natasha are in fact Mendekua (The Revenge) and if you want information you don't want to be talking to me, but you'll be wanting to have this conversation with Agent Jet"

Fury flicked his wrists in a shoeing motion, "Go!"

Elementary still looked shocked and helped Natasha take Clint to the hospital ward.

They checked in him and he was soon pumped with antidote for the toxin he was given.

Elementary went looking for Jet with Natasha…. They couldn't find her…

"Stuff this!" Natasha stomped her foot on the floor and dragged Elementary to the ward and they found Clint who was looked well.

"Feeling better Cupid?" Elementary asked.

Clint sighed, "Have you been spending time with Tony, by any chance?"

Elementary sniggered…" We can't find Jet; you don't think she's given herself up to the Mendekua?"

Clint looked confused, "What's Mendekua?"

"It's the groups that's after her or Natasha"

"Oh"

…

…

…

)(

)(

)(

Then the building shook…

"ALL HANDS ON DECKS!"

Clint grabbed his bow and arrow which were lying in the room he was in…

They made their way to were the building shook…

There their worst fears came real!

Jet strutted down the corridor towards them, "JET WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Natasha screamed.

Before Natasha and Clint could do anything they were roughly held down on their knees

Jet calmly walked over the Elementary who was speechless, "You think after all these years you know me!"

Elementary nodded.

Jet laughed, "Pathetic when you left I changed and become someone else I can't believe you didn't notice I lied to you, you're dumber than I thought!"

Elementary's hair flared red!

"Let them go and take me!" Elementary pleaded.

"I haven't come for that, my mission is complete and YOU WILL FORGET ME!" Jet screamed, Elementary couldn't move and watched as the person she thought she knew left, Natasha and Clint were released and quickly came over to comfort her.

Elementary could feel a few tears well up in her eyes and one… two… three drops splashed on the floor… a weird emotion Elementary was feeling.

It turned out Jet had erased her file so she didn't exist, S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't find any traces of her and it also turned out her whole team had betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D and became part of Mendekua.

**FIN (For now…)**

**In sooooo sorry for ending it there!**

**I just have so much to do!**

**Maybe a Sequel?**

**I'm so sorry once again!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
